Daqui até a eternidade
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Só é amor quando o que sente é verdadeiro, quando você sabe que não tem vergonha em dizer: "Eu te amo, e é pra sempre." É quando seu coração acelera e a confiança não falta. Amor é se entregar por inteiro, independente das circunstâncias. GaaHina.


**Capítulo Único - Daqui até a Eternidade.**

Eu estava no centro de Konoha, onde geralmente fica cheio de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma coisa que sirva para eles, porém, hoje esse lugar estava meio vazio, já que os trovões emitidos pelo céu estavam dando o aviso de que estava prestes a chover, só que eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui ainda, talvez não tenha medo de trovões, nem de chuva, talvez seja esse o motivo de eu ainda estar aqui.

Como qualquer pessoa normal, estava andando tranquilamente por essas ruas quase que vazias, mas logo parei ao notar um homem caído no chão, fiquei olhando atentamente para ele por alguns minutos e logo reconheci aquela pessoa, corri rapidamente até ele e me ajoelhei ao lado do homem. Homem que eu conhecia.

- O que houve? Está tudo bem? – Perguntei, mas não tive resposta, ele estava desacordado e eu, estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada. Pois, não sabia o que fazer e com certeza não ia conseguir levá-lo para minha casa, ela era longe do centro de Konoha, não teria como carregá-lo, sei que não sou forte o suficiente pra isso.

Comecei a olhar ao meu redor e procurar algum lugar que desse para pelo menos colocá-lo em cima dele, como por exemplo: um banco daqueles de praça ou um ponto de ônibus, e bom, achei, não era muito confortável, mas servia e pelos menos iria nos proteger da chuva, já que era um ponto de ônibus daqueles que possuía cobertura. Então, peguei-o no colo e o levei até o ponto. Bom, ele era um pouco pesado, devo admitir, mas nada que te impeça de levá-lo nas costas por algum tempo. O coloquei sobre o banco e me ajoelhei novamente, dessa vez, na frente dele, não ao lado.

Acariciei o rosto dele por alguns minutos e eu preciso admitir que gostei, pois a pele dele era tão macia, tão suave. Pelo menos enquanto dormia. Para ser sincera, ele parecia um anjo de tão doce quando desacordado, bem o contrário do que ele parece de olhos abertos. Porém, gosto dos dois jeitos, todos agradáveis.

- Como queria que você estivesse acordado. – Aproximei meu rosto do dele e fiquei a observar o seu cabelo: ruivo e esvoaçante. Resumindo: perfeito. Não sei por que, mas amo a cor do cabelo dele, talvez por me lembrar do sentimento chamado amor, ou paixão, eu não sei, mas é uma cor que realmente me encanta. Porém, o que eu realmente queria observar, eram seus olhos, olhos que eu sabia que causavam minha vontade de vê-lo todo dia, de poder abraçá-lo, sentir o seu corpo no meu, aliás, estar ao lado dele por toda eternidade, ser chamada de minha Hinata. Mas, não sei o porquê de estar pensando nisso, já que são apenas as minhas vontades, não as dele e com certeza, ele nunca namoraria uma pessoa fraca que nem eu. E eu devia saber disso.

Logo me afastei e meus pensamentos se apagaram, ele estava acordando, a única coisa que fiz, foi sorrir, ele estava bem e eu, poderia ver seus olhos novamente. Poderia apreciá-los.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, enquanto ele ainda abria seus olhos.

- Eu acho que desmaiei. – Falou baixinho, com voz sonolenta. – Devo ter trabalhado demais, não sei, só sei que estou em Konoha e que estou ao seu lado. Só isso que sei.

- Deve ser isso mesmo. – Sorri delicadamente pra ele. – Você acha que já está melhor? Ou prefere continuar descansando?

- Eu prefiro descansar mais um pouco. – Olhou fixo pra mim, e eu, logo corei. Nunca algum homem tinha olhado da maneira que ele olhou para mim. – Se quiser ir para sua casa, pode ir.

- E-Eu precfiro ficar ao seu lado, que nem antes! – Coloquei minha cabeça sobre o peitoral dele e fiquei o olhando, como se aquilo que eu estivesse fazendo fosse normal. – Quero estar ao seu lado, pelo menos hoje e agora. – Não sei da onde eu havia tirado forças para dizer e fazer o que fiz, porém, já havia dito e feito. Não tinha como voltar atrás.

Você que sabe. – Essa maneira dele falar me conquistava, pois ele, de maneira alguma, deixava transparecer seus sentimentos e mesmo assim, continuava encantador.

Nós dois estávamos acordados e bem próximos um do outro. Um momento mágico para mim, para ele, eu não sei.

- Pelo jeito vai começar a chover. – Ele disse apontando para o céu, após sentir uma gota tocar o seu pé, que não se encontrava debaixo da cobertura.

- É mesmo. – Concordei após ver um raio de luz iluminando o céu e sentir uma gota tocar as minhas costas. – Está com medo da chuva?

- Não. – Olhou novamente pra mim. – Estou com medo de que você fique doente, grande parte de você não está de baixo da cobertura e bom, você deveria estar em casa.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. – Eu sorri para ele, o que ele não sabia, é que meu coração estava acelerado, e minhas emoções se encontravam variadas, pois agora, eu sabia que ele se preocupava comigo e isso para mim, era importante.

- Eu preciso ir. – Ele se levantou. – Pois se você não vai embora por minha causa, devo partir, não quero deixar você doente. – Ele andou por alguns instantes, mas por algum motivo, ele parou. – Hinata. – Falou meu nome de forma carinhosa. Mas, após isso acontecer, começou a chover fortemente, e por alguma razão, nenhum de nós dois nos importamos com isso. Ficamos lá, parados, na chuva.

- Sim? – Falei com alguma esperança no coração.

- Preciso te confessar uma coisa. – Ele olhou para o céu. – Quando estava na vila da areia, prometi para mim mesmo, que se voltasse para Konoha e me encontrasse com você, confessaria tudo que sinto. – Eu consegui perceber um tom mais vermelho em seu rosto, do mesmo jeito que fico quando estou ao lado dele. – Depois que te conheci, não parei de pensar em você e isso, já está me incomodando. É por isso, que preciso tê-la ao meu lado. Preciso de você para me consolar, preciso chamar você de minha, mais importante que isso, é que eu quero te envolver nos dias que você sentir frio, medo, tristeza, em fim, quero te proteger a todo instante. – Ele se aproximou de mim com passos lentos. Ficou a me observar por alguns segundos. Não demorou muito e logo chegou mais perto, dessa vez, colocou o dedo indicador por debaixo do meu queixo e levantou meu rosto delicadamente, para que eu também o olhasse nos olhos. – Quer ser minha namorada Hinata? – Até quando ele revelava seus sentimentos, não conseguia mostrar o que sentia, mas eu o entendia, eu sabia que tudo era verdade, eu tinha que saber.

- E-E-E-Eu aceito Gaara! – Meu coração estava saltitando de tanta felicidade. Eu realmente estava emocionada, finalmente algo na minha vida havia dado certo! Eu sinceramente não esperava ouvir isso do Gaara, mas acontece que eu ouvi e isso é... incrível. – Eu também quero chamá-lo de meu. – Deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos, lágrimas que se tornaram frias por causa da chuva, mas que estavam cheias de felicidade e paixão. – Eu te amo. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nessa vida! Agradeço isso ao Naruto, ele que me mostrou você, eu nem sei o que falar, é tanta coisa que... – Ele me calou com um beijo cheio de fogo e paixão, tão ardente que nem a chuva pode apagar as suas chamas. Beijo que durou tempo suficiente para saber que nosso amor era verdadeiro.

- Hinata, me promete uma coisa?

- Tudo o que você quiser.

- Promete que irá me amar de verdade? Sempre? – Ele desviou o olhar de mim. – Sofri muito quando era pequeno, por causa desse sentimento chamado amor. Pois, fui enganado por todos que diziam me amar, mas que na verdade, tinham medo de mim, me odiavam, queriam na verdade, me matar, é por isso que sempre tive medo de amar, mas por alguma razão, você mudou isso, mas antes, prometa que o que sente por mim, é verdadeiro. – Eu consegui ver uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos e nada mais.

- Claro Gaara. Eu prometo. – Dei um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e o abracei, não perguntei nada sobre o seu passado, sei o quanto lembranças amargas são ruins, ainda mais quando envolvem tantas coisas ruins sobre o amor não correspondido, ou amor que nunca alguém sentiu por você.

- Obrigado. – E após ele dizer isso, nós continuamos abraçados em frente ao ponto de ônibus, que antes era nosso refúgio, mas que agora, era testemunha do nosso verdadeiro amor.

_Fim._


End file.
